Golf is a seemingly simple game, yet very difficult to master for some people. Many books have been written on how to swing the club, yet rarely address one of the secrets of a good swing. Specifically, while some golf books may devote a few explaining how a club is to be gripped, they don't explain why the club should be gripped in a certain way. Understanding why will not only help a student to recognize the grip's importance, but also will help to understand the importance of timing their swing well.
Accordingly, training devices that help golfers learn to hold and/or swing golf clubs would be useful.